heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Gun (Dragon Ball Series)
Ray Guns (ビームガン) are weapons used by people who cannot use ki. They are guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. Overview Ray Guns are similar to the blasters and arm cannons used by the Galactic Frieza Army, but unlike them Ray Guns are simply smaller self-defense weapons used for protecting a planet or during war. They are first seen on the Mirror spaceship, used by Zeshin, Bun and their comrades to threaten Gohan, Bulma and Krillin (thinking that they are involved in the Planet trade). Soldiers of the Galactic Frieza Army on Planet Frieza 79 are seen wearing Ray Gun belts. In the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, God Guardon uses the Ray Gun on his arm against Goku. In the anime, a flashback shows the Tuffles firing beams at the Saiyans during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser is actually a ring-shaped Ray Gun (which is pointed out by Frieza later in the film). Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser demonstrates that Frieza Force's Ray Gun technology has advanced along with their Medical Machine technology, as despite its size it is powerful enough to injure even Super Saiyan Blue Goku with a single shot to the chest while his guard was down. In Dragon Ball Super, the intergalactic criminals Gryll and his henchmen use ray guns while invading Planet Potaufeu to obtain the "Superhuman Water", and while engaging Goten, Trunks and Vegeta in battle. Don Kee's soldiers use Ray Guns. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, the leader of the Luud Cult, uses a Ray Gun to stop Goku's charge at him. In Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, a five year old Bulma invented a Laser Gun with blasting capabilities powerful enough to impress Galactic Patrolman Jaco to the point he even asked Bulma if she would consider joining the Galactic Patrol when she was older. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Jaco wields the Galactic Patrol's standard issue Ray Gun which he uses as part of two of his Super Skills (Elite Beam & Elite Shooting) and as the finishing blast of his Ultimate Skill, Super Elite Combo.4 In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, both Jaco and the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) use a ray gun as part of the skills: Elite Beam, Elite Shooting, and Super Elite Combo. Holstered Ray Guns also appear on Jaco's Suit and the various Elite Suit outfits (which are basically color customizable versions of Jaco's Suit that feature different symbols/markings). In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Beam Gun and is a Special Move used by several characters such as Tyber, Tirara, and several others. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is depicted as a weaker version of Elite Beam Gun. Trivia * On an image the series' author, Akira Toriyama, made for the 1989 Weekly Shōnen Jump #47, Krillin wields a green laser sword and Bulma has a laser gun similar to those of Star Wars. This artwork is also featured in Daizenshuu 1. It should be noted that Akira Toriyama has stated that he is a big fan of the Star Wars series. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Objects